Defector
by aliceforgryffindor
Summary: Hermione finds herself in an unfortunate situation. Draco appears and she thinks she's saved. Little does she know Draco is not as reformed as he appears. Post-Hogwarts, slightly AU. T for strong language, rating subject to change. R&R! Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey readers! So this was basically something I worked on because I was stuck with writers block for my Dark Knight fic 'Bells' (check it out!). I was having HP thoughts and though 'what the heck, I'll do a Dramione'. It started off as a smut fic, but I actually got interested in the plot and couldn't bear to cheapen it with Draco/Hermione action. You can probably tell where I made that decision, as things get decidedly less kinky from that point on. This is at this stage a oneshot, but if you want to see more, drop a review and I may consider it next time I have Dark Knight writers block :)**

**Happy reading!**

**xo Alice**

* * *

><p>Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was back to its former glory in Diagon Alley – the war had taken its toll on even its shiny exterior. Now, however, it once again outshone all of its neighbours. Hermione looked at the gaudy façade and grinned, amused by the flamboyance and, dare she say, tackiness. Hermione was ever the one for understated elegance; something that the twins' joke-shop certainly lacked. Nevertheless, it gladdened her that Fred and George had restored their pride and joy to its former glory. Clutching her beaded bag in one hand – it was unfeasibly heavy due to the large amount of books she had just purchased – she picked her way through the throng of shoppers to the entrance of the shop. It smelt delicious: a candy factory, perfumery, and florist all rolled into one big smell that assaulted her senses and beckoned her inside. It was near closing time and she was hard-pressed to get through the door, what with the people leaving the store. Once she had pushed her way inside, Hermione stood in the entrance and breathed in the entrancing smell. It was a warm smell, and ever one that she would associate with the twins. Speaking of the twins…<p>

Hermione made her way to the cash register, and frowned. A pretty witch stood behind it, popping gum and tapping her fingers on the counter.

'Where are Fred and George?' Hermione asked her. The blonde scowled at her for interrupting her bubble blowing and finger tapping.

'They're not here. They're doing something or other; talking to a supplier, I think.'

Hermione frowned, disappointed. She hadn't seen Fred or George in a while; she had been in Australia, restoring her parents' memories and spending time with them. She hadn't set food in England for at least two months, and had been looking forward to catching up with everyone. She had come to see Fred and George first because it had been convenient – the muggle airport was conveniently situated near the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, nobody knew she was even in the country – well no-one save for bubble-blower-and-finger-tapper here. Hermione sighed, irritated, and moved to leave the store, but the cashier – Melanie, by her nametag - stopped her.

'So you know Mr and Mr Weasley personally, right?' Melanie asked, leaning up against the counter.

Hermione frowned, 'Yes, I do. So?'

'Look I know this is unprofessional, but I got somewhere I gotta be. Do you mind if I gave you the key and I could head off now?'

Hermione had to agree with her – this was extremely unprofessional. Melanie must have caught her look.

'Oh please, I really gotta go. My parents are expecting me, and I have to go get Jack, and –'

Hermione held up her hand, stopping her mid-flow, not wanting to hear her life story.

'Fine, fine. What do I have to do?'

Melanie looked so relieved that Hermione thought the girl might actually leap over the counter and hug her.

'Ok, we close in twenty, so just make sure that everyone's out and just lock the door yeah? That's all, Mr and Mr Weasley got a spell that takes care of the rest.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the key. There was no-one left in the store anyway, as far as she could see. She took Melanie's place behind the counter as the girl got her things together and made her way across the floor. She stopped at the door and turned back to Hermione.

'Thanks. I really owe you one, yeah?' she said, before stepping out of the door and hurrying away down the street. Hermione rolled her eyes again, wondering just how Melanie was going to 'owe her one' when she didn't even know Hermione's name.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the counter, looking around the deserted shop.

'While I'm here, I might as well take a look around,' she said to herself, putting her bag down and stepping out from behind the counter.

Hermione spent a few minutes looking at the products on display in the main floor (the Brain Boosting Blow Pops caught her fancy before she dismissed them – nothing could actually increase brain power, after all), before she decided to look into the curtained off rooms that contained the more interesting of the twins inventions. Coming to a halt before a section she had never seen before – it must have been a new addition – she read the sign on the wall nervously: 'YOU MUST BE OF AGE TO ACCESS THIS ROOM. DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU.' Wondering what on earth this room contained that underage witches and wizards weren't allowed access, Hermione stepped over the threshold.

Immediately, she blushed. No wonder this section was curtained off. Magical sex paraphernalia lined the walls with lurid names that Hermione blushed to read. She hadn't realised that Fred and George had expanded their range to include these raunchy inventions. It wasn't as if Hermione was a prude – she had, after all, spent some quality time with Viktor Krum before he left, and she and Ron had shared some awkward sexual encounters before they broke up – but this was delving into her realms of inexperience. She had read up on the subject on bondage of course (bondage appearing to be the main theme of this room) but hadn't tried it out for herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, after looking at the room. Chains and leather abounded, with moving advertisements of scantily clad witches above each item. They winked at her, fluidly moving into positions that reddened Hermione cheeks further, making the witches giggle. Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Hermione turned to leave. Ever the clumsy one, she tripped over the foot of one of the shelves, and threw an arm out to catch herself. Her hand snagged a chain hanging from a large wooden X, and she hung on, relieved.

She wasn't relieved for long.

With a loud _whir, _the chain pulled her arm up, and Hermione felt a leather cuff wrap around her wrist. Hermione let out a scream, and reached for her wand in the pocket of her jacket, but before she could reach it leather snapped around her other wrist and dragged it up above her head. Simultaneously, her ankles were snagged and drawn apart, pulling her flush against the X, a limb tied to each end. Before Hermione could even contemplate the indignity of it all, a red silk tie wrapped itself around her eyes and she was blinded.

'Fuck,' Hermione hissed. Damn Fred and George and their stupid inventions. She tested the bonds experimentally. They were tight around her wrists and ankles: there was no way she was going to be able to get out of these. Hermione considered her predicament. It was almost closing time and nobody would be coming into the store this late. She was stuck here for the night.

Suddenly she could hear the tinkling of the bell on the door signifying someone had entered the store. _Thank Merlin_, Hermione thought, relieved. Hopefully it was Fred or George, coming back from their meeting with their supplier.

'Fred? George?' she called tentatively. 'Is that you?'

She heard footsteps, definitely male by the tread, stop on the other side of the curtain. Wishing she wasn't blind, she called out again. 'Fred? Is that you? George? I'm kind of… stuck.'

She heard the swish of the curtain and the footsteps stopped in front of her. Hermione glared.

'Guys, this isn't funny. Let me down.'

'Granger?' came a voice Hermione never expected to hear.

'Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me.'

Draco fucking Malfoy. Of all of the people Hermione had expected it to be, Malfoy was definitely _not _on the list.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,' came Malfoy's incredulous voice. 'What the hell happened?'

'I walked in here and strapped myself in. What do you think happened, Malfoy, you idiot?! Freaking Fred and George and their stupid inventions.'

'What were you doing here in the first place?' Malfoy asked. Hermione could hear the laughter in his voice and growled.

'I was only here to lock up. Do you mind letting me down, or, I don't know, taking off this fucking blindfold?!'

'You were here to lock up?' Malfoy asked. 'I'd better do that for you then. You look a little… tied up.'

Malfoy laughed at his joke. Hermione heard his footsteps leaving the room.

'Malfoy, get back here!' Hermione yelled, but he only laughed in response. She heard the jingle of the keys as he picked them up, and his footsteps as he made his way across to the door. She heard the key turn in the lock, and her heart sank. Despite him renouncing Voldemort, Hermione still didn't trust Malfoy. The Dark Lord may have been dead, but they were still rounding up his followers, and Hermione couldn't forget that Malfoy once had been one.

Hermione heard Malfoy stop in front of her once more. Suddenly, she felt cold fingers on either side of her head, and she gasped as the blindfold was pulled down over her face until it sat around her neck. Malfoy stood in front of her, an amused smile on his thin lips. His pale blonde hair was longer than usual; it touched his shoulders.

'Do you want to let me down?' Hermione demanded.

'You know what, Granger? I don't think I will,' Malfoy smirked, and Hermione glared at him.

'What the hell do you mean?! This isn't funny Malfoy, let me down!' Hermione hissed, straining against the leather that held her in place.

'You know, Granger, you're not half bad to look at. I never admitted it at school, but now that I've grown up I'm a lot more confident.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Hermione spat at him, but he only smirked. He turned fluidly and looked around the room. He talked as he looked at each item. 'My Aunt Bella taught me a lot about manipulation while you were blundering around with Potter and Weasley in our seventh year. She taught me a lot about torture too.'

Hermione stiffened. 'Malfoy, what the hell are you on about. You're on our side now! The war is over!'

'Doesn't mean we aren't still out there, _mudblood_.'

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as he said the word. Suddenly she felt extremely vulnerable. The store was closed; nobody would be entering until the next morning. Nobody knew she was even in the country – well, nobody except Melanie, to whom Hermione hadn't given her name. As far as she knew, Draco was the only person who knew where she was, and given his current stance on her blood status and his hitherto unknown association with the revived Death Eaters, her chances of living through the night were growing increasingly slim. Not to mention the fact that she was immobile with her wand currently out of her grasp.

Hermione's panic must clearly have shown on her face, because Draco smirked.

'Looks like the severity of the situation finally caught up to you.'

'Oh, fuck you Malfoy.'

'Manners, manners,' Draco said, still smirking. He pulled out his wand and murmured a spell. Hermione felt her vocal cords constrict, and relax. She opened her mouth, but was unable to speak. She settled with glaring at Malfoy. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the blindfold back over her eyes.

'Petrificus totalus,' she heard him say, and her body grew stiff.

Hermione felt the constraints around her wrists and ankles give way, and she fell forward, with no means to stop herself. Draco caught her as she fell.

'Aunt Bella wants to see you,' he whispered. Hermione felt a tremor of fear, and the scar on her arm tingled. They turned on the spot with a loud _crack_ and disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. If you enjoyed it, please review. If this ends up being popular I may consider removing it from oneshot status. Sorry if you came looking for lemons and was disappointed. Obviously AU (Draco is still a Death Eater, no Romione, Bellatrix is alive etc.)**

**If you liked this, check out my Dark Knight fic 'Bells' - it's fully on the way and I may use this story as a cure for writers block on that story. **

**Anyhoo, R&R and you might just see this back again! **


End file.
